


Recommended Dietary Habits of Young Sith

by handschuhmaus



Series: Small Sith In The Kitchen [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I suppose this is probably going to be a series of drabbles and vignettes, Kid Fic, Sidious getting covered in various foodstuffs, Vegetables, cute but Sithly, liberties probably taken with Zabrak dietary requirements, papa Palpatine, tiny Maul is a picky eater, to be continued eventually I suppose, trying to get your tiny Zabrak to eat his vegetables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidious goes to extraordinary measures to get all the vitamins he needs to grow up tall and strong into his tiny apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended Dietary Habits of Young Sith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars Good Parents Guide (Order 66 gingerbread edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71652) by pileofsith. 



> This came from my local Subway's SW:Rebels promo poster, including a slogan something like "Join the Rebellion-Add Power With Fresh Vegetables" but of course I like the Sith, so it went in a different direction. ~~I really wish I could ask you to guess who got a red sack with a cutie Pa'aun (have I spelt that right?) on it but as the answer is not handschuhmaus, I don't know a valid answer. (Maybe next time, eh?)~~ Well. Now I do. XD Yay.
> 
> Speaking of Pa'auns, I think they and Zabraks are actually meant to be carnivorous but I'm not sure that direction entirely works for this premise, so for the purposes of this story, we're going to pretend Maul is omnivorous.

“No I won’t!” Maul insisted.

At which point Palpatine sighed for the umpteenth time and wished, quite futilely, that having to raise a small Zabrak was not among his many intertwined lives. His tiny apprentice was refusing to eat any of the soup placed for him, despite having declared it reasonably tasty when offered a sample. Unfortunately for Darth Sidious, it would seem that the vital Sithly skills he had begun to instill in his apprentice already were also very useful for trying to avoid eating one’s dinner.

“You must eat it.” he stated, in a tone which, before most beings, would have brooked no disagreement. Maul, alas, was not intimidated, and instead scratched at one of his horns (which it seemed was a bad habit for young Zabraks to indulge in and could result in infection of the broken skin. He should make a mental note to possibly apply something to the irritated area to discourage Maul from scratching it...)

“No. It’s _yuck_.” Maul declared. 

“But you need to consume vitamins,” he remarked and instantly thought better of the automatic suggestion stemming from some cobwebbed corner of his mind that had inadvertently absorbed the odd paternalism... maternalism. Curse his grave, Cosinga had never been the least concerned about nurturing him. 

“ _You_ don’t have to eat it,” Maul tried to point out, though this was patently--well, it at least wasn’t completely true. There was no requirement that Palpatine should consume the soup, and he was meant to attend one of the innumerable state banquets in about an hour, but certainly he was willing to eat it.

“But you need to.”

“No!” he exclaimed once more and moved to overturn the soup, but Sidious caught his arms in the Force and immobilized them.

He was not especially pleased the next instant, despite the talent it showed, when Maul retaliated by using the Force to strike the bowl of soup and overturn it, splashing the broth and vegetables into the air and leaving Senator Palpatine of Naboo (who fortunately was not yet dressed for his next state occasion) with a lima bean in his hair and assorted bits of corn and potato scattered over his chest. 

“Then perhaps you won’t get anything for supper.” Sidious proposed with dangerous affected calm, quite concealing his seething irritation at getting covered in soup and bits of vegetable.

Maul scowled, tugged free of the Force grip, and ran off to who knew where without replying.

Palpatine, abandoning his small charge for the moment, walked into the fresher and irritably removed his shirt so as to take the shower he had been hoping to postpone slightly, contemplating strategies for better feeding his apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not already, you should check out pileofsith's art, including papa Palpatine & tiny Maul doing things together.


End file.
